Twisted Turtle Love
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: The turtles have been captured and little do they know two of their members have a secret that will change their lives forever. its a Raph love story. please read and review thnks. I don't own anything. I take no credit.


Chapter 1: The Capture

The stars twinkle brightly in the night sky as a young girl jumps from roof top to roof top. She looks over her shoulder to see a gang of Purple Dragons following her and behind them foot ninja. She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword and grinds her teeth turning the look on her face into a scowl. She keeps running until the next roof top is too far for her to jump to.

She stopped, trying to catch her breathe and waited for the Purple Dragons and the foot ninja to catch up.

"What? Are you tired of running or have you given up?" Hun jeered as the rest of the gang and the foot ninja surround her.

"You only wish I was giving up. I just got tired of running and now I am ready to fight." She replied as she raised her sword to the challenge.

"Finally." Hun replied also preparing himself to fight. The rest of the Purple Dragons pulled out their weapons as well. The girl watched at the night sky lit up with the sound of swinging metal and the moonlight reflected off exposed metal. Then Hun gave the signal and the foot ninjas attacked first. The girl expected this and she met them head on.

The Purple Dragons watched as the last foot ninja fell, while the girl just stood there waiting for the next one to attack.

"Who is she?" one of the Purple Dragons whispered in amazement and fear.

"The name's Kento." The girl answered as she pointed her sword at the Purple Dragon who spoke. It wasn't until then they all realized that she had fought with her eyes closed.

"Dude, she's some sort of freak." Shouted one Purple Dragon.

"Ya I agree with you man. That's why we should take her down!" replied another Purple Dragon.

"Ya!" answered the rest of the gang. And with that, they charged at her. Kento opened her eyes and met them head on.

As she fought, she caught a glimpse of Hun watching her from a distance. _He's watching me, he's letting everyone fight me first hoping to wear me out, not going to happen, _Kento thought to herself. And with that in mind, she took down the last Purple Dragon. When she looked up, she had just enough time to see Hun's fist coming towards her. He hit her hard, causing her to pass out while blood oozed out of her mouth. _ Damn it!_ Kento thought before she completely passed out.

The next thing she knew, she kept hearing her name being called. Slowly she opened her eyes, to see four giant turtles staring at her with worried looks on their faces. One extended his hand to help her up.

"Oh my head." Kento muttered as a wave of pain pulsed through her head.

"Kento, you ok?" Asked the turtle who helped her up. She recognized his thick Brooklyn accent.

"Ya Raph. Im fine." Kento replied as she took in her surroundings.

"So how did you get caught?" Asked the one wearing a blue bandana.

"The Purple Dragons combined with foot ninja chased me half way across New York. I took out the foot ninja with no problem. But those Purple Dragons have gotten tougher. The last thing I remember was as I took out the last Purple Dragon, Hun's fist was coming towards me. But Im ok now Leo." Kento replied as she clenched her hands into fists.

"That's a bummer." The orange one commented.

"Ya. Tell me about it Mikey." Kento replied sarcastically.

"If you guys will be quiet I might be able to get us out of here." The purple one said a little annoyed.

"Sorry Donny." Kento replied wincing as another wave of pain pulsed through her head. Just then the door opened and Hun walked in.

"So the bitch finally woke up." Hun mocked.

"Hey you better watcha tongue pony boy." Raph defended Kento.

"Aww. Isn't that cute. The bitch's boyfriend's a freak. You were made for each other." Hun continued to mock. Raph scowled and pulled out his sys.

"You wanna fight pony boy. Cuz Im right here." Raph threatened.

"Enough Raph." Kento interrupted as she got in front of Raph.

"This just keeps getting better and better. I always knew I liked you for a reason Kento." Hun chuckled to himself.

"YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP! IM SICK OF HEARING YOUR SHIT!" Kento yelled as loud as she could with pure hatred on her face.

"My, my. What a temper you've gotten Kento. Probably from this freak no doubt." Hun replied sweetly but spat the word freak at Raph.

"I've always had this temper. Today's just your lucky day." Kento sneered back.

"Lucky me indeed." Hun replied and the look on his face told her that had more meaning then she wanted to know.

"Don't make me barf. Oops too late." Kento replied in disgust, she continued "You can go now. And tell the sheddar if he wants me to get off his lazy ass and come down here himself." She added in a roar.

"As you wish my princess." Hun replied with a sick pleased smile.

"Whatever. Just don't let the door hit you on the way out. Don't know how your ass's so fat Im surprised you can even fit." Kento hissed and disgusted.

They all watched as Hun left. Then Kento walked over to the brick wall part of their cell and punched it with all her might, leaving a huge crack in the wall. As she pulled her arm back for another one, Raph stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What the shell are you doing that for? Its one thing to have a temper. Another to going around and hit things." Raph asked still holding her arm.

"Oh and your one to talk." Kento hissed. Everyone gasped. Kento's face softened into surprise, shock and sorrow. She looked at his face to find her emotions reflecting back at her.

"Im sorry Raph. Its just Hun really knows how to piss me off." Kento apologized. Raph let go of her arm.

"It's ok. I understand." Raph replied with a soft voice. Before Raph could grab her arm, Kento took another hard blow to the wall, leaving another crack in the wall. This time Raph grabbed around the waist and made her sit down.

"No it's not ok. I shouldn't let him get to me like this. And I shouldn't be taking it out on you guys. Im sorry Raph. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You were only trying to help." Kento replied as her anger faded and was replaced with guilt.

"Ya you need to work on ignoring Hun. But look at me Im no better. And you're right Im no one to talk. I do everything that you just did." Raph admitted, he continued "And we'd rather have you taking it out on us then your self." He added sweetly.

"I guess we're a lot alike." Kento joked trying to change the mood.

"Ya. I guess more then we know." Raph joked back. Kento smiled and laughed.

"Uh…Kento, you might want to take a look at your hand." Donny pointed out. Kento looked down at her hand and saw drops of crimson on the ground. Her hand was gushing blood from her knuckles and it was starting to swell.

"Whoa. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Mikey joked.

"This isn't funny Mikey. She could be seriously hurt." Leo corrected him for his foolishness.

"It really doesn't hurt. I just need to stop the bleeding." Kento replied as she tried to flex her fingers. _Oh god, this isn't good, I think my knuckles are shattered, I can barely bend them, but I don't want them to think I need a handicap if we get into a fight later,_ Kento thought to her self as she hid the pain.

"Here. Wrap your hand in this and put pressure on it." April said as she handed Kento a bandana.

"Thanks." Kento replied as she took care of her hand. Raph sat down next to her and sighed. Kento looked at him from the corner of her eye and knew that he was mad at himself for not stopping her in time. But there was nothing she could say to him right now.

While everyone was relaxing or trying to figure a way out of here, Casey got up and looked at the cracks in the wall that Kento left.

"Dude! How'd you hit this wall this hard without breaking your hand?" Casey asked as he stared at the size of the cracks in amazement.

"Just lucky I guess. Who knows maybe I did break my hand. Guess well know soon huh." Kento replied honest and taking pride in his amazement.

"I hope not." Leo replied serious. Kento knew that he was only being serious because he didn't want to see her hurt or anyone hurt for that matter.

"Well there's nothing we can do now but get some rest." April said as she sat down next to Casey. Everyone agreed and found a spot to rest.

"Shouldn't one of us keep watch?" Mikey asked as found a spot to lay down.

"It wouldn't hurt. I'll take the first watch." Kento replied calmly.

"You sure? Cuz I can take it." Raph asked worried about her.

"Ya it's fine. Im not going to sleep much with my hand." Kento replied as she tried to flex her fingers and wincing as pain shot through her hand.

"Can I see them?" He whispered gently. Kento just looked up at him. She looked into his eyes to see worry, determination to protect and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Then she looked away to her hand and began unwrapping it. When she removed the bandana, her knuckles were all swollen, black and blue and stained with drying blood. Raph carefully took her hand in his and looked at it closely.

"It doesn't look good. I think you broke more than your knuckles." Raph said as he gently laid her hand down on her leg.

"It hurts like hell. Don't tell anyone this but I think it's worst then it looks. I can only bend my fingers when I really need to." Kento replied sounding like she was almost in tears.

"It's ok. We're going to get out of here soon. And when we do I'll help you take care of you hand. But in the meantime, try not to move it to much." Raph tried to comfort her. _What's this feeling?, Raph's acting like he cares about me, I like this feeling, I don't want to leave his side, I can't be liking him can I?, if so we can't be….right?, _Kento thought to her self.

"You're right. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be fine" Kento replied quietly as she wrapped her hand back up and wincing when she put too much pressure on it.

"I can't sleep. I've got too much on my mind." Raph admitted quietly as he was half lost in thoughts.

"Do you wanna talk about 'em? I am all ears if you do." Kento offered seeing how upset he seemed.

"No, they're better left unsaid." Raph replied stubbornly and having a hard time trying to open up to her.

"And what is so bad if you say them?" Kento asked trying to get some answers and make it easier for him to open up to her.

"They might change the way someone looks at me." Raph admitted after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Is it me? Cuz if it is I promise nothing you say or tell me will change the way I look at you." Kento replied serious but quiet and having a feeling it was about her.

"No it's not about you." Raph lied. Kento looked up at him with questioning and hurt (though she didn't show it) eyes.

"Then who is it about?" Kento asked looking into his eyes, but he avoided complete eye contact.

"It's about April." Raph lied again.

"What about her?" Kento asked a little more hurt but she still didn't show it.

"I…I r-really like her. But I am a giant mutant turtle and she's not. Not to mention she's got Casey. I don't know what to do. Have you ever felt like this? You love someone so much but can't be with them. It hurts." Raph admitted all he said was true except the person he spoke about.

"That's a tough situation. But I know what you're going through. I like someone I can't be with either and it hurts. But look on the bright side, you've got me. I am here for you Raph. And if you ever just want to talk or just be around me alls you've got to do is ask. I know I am not April but it might help." Kento tried to comfort him. He looked into her eyes and knew that she meant everything she just said.

"Thanks Kento. It means a lot to me when you said that. Not many people want to be around me cuz of my temper. Not even my brothers." Raph replied a little comforted.

"You're welcome. I don't mind your temper. Im not much better my self. And this should prove it." Kento replied as she held up her injured hand.

"Ya I guess so." Raph chuckled. Kento laughed too. Then they fell silent and looked around at everyone sleeping peacefully around them. After a few moments of silence, Raph sighed. Kento looked at him and could tell he had something else on his mind again.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Im just debating whether I should ask you something or not." Raph replied distracted.

"Just ask me. I'll try the best I can to answer it." Kento replied wanting to help him.

"That's just it. Im afraid of your answer." Raph admitted embarrassed.

"How can I help you if you don't tell me what you want? I may be a mind reader but I can't read minds on command or when I want to." Kento replied a little frustrated but keeping her temper in check.

"You promise you won't flip out?" Raph asked looking at her.

"Yes, I promise. I want to help you Raph." Kento promised making complete eye contact with him. Raph sighed again and looked away to the floor.

"Will you sleep by me? Just to comfort me." He whispered almost begging. Kento's eyes opened wide in surprise. She couldn't believe he was asking her to sleep with him.

"Of course. You scared me there for a minute." Kento replied once she found her tongue. Raph looked up at her with surprise on his face.

"Really?" He asked unbelieving.

"Really. If it helps you, then I'd do it every night. And who knows maybe it will help me too." Kento suggested. Raph's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Who knows. Just maybe." Raph replied as Kento scooted closer to him, he continued "Thank you. I appreciate it." He added in a gentle tone.

"Your welcome." Kento replied as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't long before he was asleep. Kento just sat there with her eyes closed listening to his heart beating beneath her ear.

"I love you Raph." She whispered softly to him. And with that she snuggled closer and let sleep take her away.

Everyone was up except for Kento and Raph. Leo and Donny were working on an escape plan. Mikey was goofing off with Casey. While April listened to Leo and Donny work.

"You know I always thought there was something between them." Donny said nodding his head in Kento and Raph's direction.

"You think so? Maybe Kento was trying to hit the wall again in the middle of the night and Raph fell asleep restraining her." Leo suggested.

"Come on. Haven't you seen the way they look at each other? It makes me want to hurl. Just to think someone would like Raph. It's totally obvious that they like each other dude!" Mikey butted in over hearing them talking.

"Well Im not going to judge them until I hear it from them myself." Leo replied seriously.

"I agree. Why don't you go wake them. It's time we put this plan into action." Donny agreed.

"You guys are totally shellbummers." Mikey replied as he jumped up to wake Kento and Raph.

"Kento, Kento. Time to wake up." Mikey called as he shook her by the shoulders. Kento slowly blinked open her eyes. And it wasn't until she realized it was Mikey that she remembered that Raph's arms were still wrapped around her. Not wanting to draw attention to it, she looked up at Mikey's cheery face.

" Good morning sleepy head." He said in his hyper way.

"God Mikey. How are you always so hyper?" Kento asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know. That's a good question." Mikey replied with a confused look on his face as he tried to think of answer to her question.

"Well don't think to hard. You might hurt yourself." Kento teased.

"Oh my head." Mikey yelled, he continued "Aw...Just kidding." He teased laughing. Kento laughed and smiled. That's what she loved about Mikey, he could always change the mood, no matter what.

"Hahaha. Don't worry about Raph. I'll wake him. You know he'll only hit you." Kento replied with a smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Mikey replied with a smile and giving her the thumbs up.

"No problem. Why don't you go jump on Casey." Kento suggested.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Mikey replied as he went to sneak up on Casey. Kento smiled and laughed to herself.

"You're sucha knucklehead Mickey, but that's why we love ya." She whispered to herself. Then she decided to wake Raph.

"Raph, Raph. Wake up shell for brains." Kento called to him as she sat there and poked him. Raph opened his eyes and stretched with a yawn.

"Morning all ready?" He asked as he finished waking up.

"Yup, but we're the last ones up." Kento pointed out trying not to make it too obvious.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. Mikey woke me up. But he didn't say anything." Kento replied watching Mikey and Casey goofing off.

"Well that's Mikey for ya. But what should we say if we're asked?" Raph asked adjusting his position.

"Well obvious we aren't going to tell them the real reason why we slept together. So we'll just say that I was trying to hit the wall again and you feel asleep restraining me." Kento replied watching everyone minding their own business.

"Wow you're good at lying." Raph commented jokingly.

"Not proud of it though. And you asked. I would never lie to your brothers or you, unless I had to. And even then I'd tell you the truth in the end." Kento replied serious and making complete eye contact.

"I believe you. And I know I asked. I was just making fun of ya. And I'd do the same." Raph replied honest and serious also making eye contact.

"I know you do. " Kento replied honest and quietly also most a whisper.

"Hey you two turtledoves, why don't you come over here and help us with the escape plan?" Leo called bring their attention to everyone around them.

"Turtledoves?" Kento asked not sure where he got that from.

"Why don't you just shut up Leo?" Raph threatened.

"Hey it's nothing to fight about. Now just calm down." Kento said calmly and putt her arm across his chest to stop him from getting up.

"Whatever." Raph sighed as he let his anger fade. Kento sighed and careful not to use her bad hand, stood up. She waited for Raph to get up also. Then they joined the rest of them to discuss the escape plan.

"All right. Here's the plan." Donny began once Kento and Raph were seated, "We wait until someone comes through that door to check on us. But when they look over into the cell we won't be insight. Once they've come in someone will knock them out. Then we make for the big arena and get the shell out of here." No one replied.

"That's not going to work." Kento finally said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with a serious look on his face.

"You forget I've been here before. Not to mention I used to be a Purple Dragon. This place is packed at night especially the arena. During the day not so bad. But we'll have less cover." Kento replied smartly.

"She's got a point." Raph replied calmly.

"There's more. First off they never go any where alone. So there'll be more then one to take out. Also we have no idea how many Purple Dragons are behind that door. We follow that plan, the only thing we'll get is our shells kicked." Kento finished seriously.

"I hate it when she's right." Mikey replied hopelessly.

"Ya me too. But she just saved us from getting our shells handed to us." Donny agreed.

"Good point. I hate that even more." Mikey said with his goofy smile that everyone loves.

"Enough Mikey." Leo scolded. He turned his attention to Kento.

"Do you have a plan then?" He asked seriously.

"Me and my big mouth. Give me a few minutes on my own and I will." Kento replied regretting that she opened her mouth.

"Ok. We'll leave you to that. Meanwhile what should we do?" Leo replied relaxing a little and mumbling to himself.

"Rest and train only if you can be quiet." Kento suggested as she went to her corner to sit.

"Hey Kento. Quick question." Donny interrupted.

"What?" Kento asked distractedly.

"What was up with you and Raph?" he asked in a lowered voice and searching for a reaction. Kento didn't replie right away. She was surprised by the question.

"She was trying to hit the wall again. I tried to stop her and fell asleep restraining her, brainyack. There's nothing between us. She's our sister." Raph cut in after he over heard the question.

"Sorry I asked." Donny whispered.

"Are you happy you know now?" Leo asked calmly.

"Ya. I guess you were right Leo." Donny answered.

"Never judge until you know both sides of the story. That's what Master Splinter always said." Leo replied seriously. Kento just rolled her eyes and began to think.

Its been hours since Kento tried to plan a way out. The cell was lit only by moon light. And the turtles are starting to get worried about her. She hasn't moved or said a word since she sat down.

"Maybe we should check on her?" Mikey said twirling his numbchucks.

"I don't know. It might make her forget part of her plan." Donny replied watching Mikey.

"Raph, why don't you go talk to her? Maybe she could use your help." Leo suggested.

"Fine I'll talk to her." Raph replied as he stopped twirling his sys and put them away. He jumped to his feet and walked over to Kento. She looked up at him as he sat down next to her.

"Think of anything yet?" he asked calmly and with a sigh.

"Kinda." Kento replied sounding upset and distracted.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked concerned and noticing something was bothering her.

"I've just been thinking too munch. It's nothing to worry about." Kento muttered as she hugged her knees and avoided eye contact.

"Well it's something if it's bothering you." Raph pointed out knowing that she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing to make a big deal out of. It will never happen. No matter who knows. It's just meant for me to know and to be tortured by." Kento replied getting more upset and starting to raise her voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help and comfort you? I want to help." Raph whispered sweetly but concerned.

"I don't know. Just having you next to me helps." Kento whispered not wanting him to leave.

"Then I'll just sit here with you. Until you think of something else you want me to do." Raph replied unusually sweet but with a flicker of seriousness. Kento didn't replie. She just scooted closer to him, but not to close that it looked like something else to anyone who looked at them.

Its mid-night now and everyone's trying to get some rest. Kento and Raph were still sitting in the corner. Kento was still thinking of a way out of here and wondering how Master Splinter was. He was probably worried sick about them and looking all over New York. She was in deep thought when a loud noise next to her disturbed her. She looked up at Raph. He had fallen asleep. Kento smiled to her self. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

"We'll never be. Will we?" She whispered to him with pain and longing on her face and in her voice. Then she noticed that she wasn't the only one awake. She looked around the cell to see Leo sitting by himself watching his brothers sleep and Keeping an eye out for Purple Dragons and foot ninja. Very careful not to wake Raph, she got up and walked over to him.

"You're still awake?" He asked with his back to her and his eyes closed.

"Ya. I can't sleep. I've been thinking of a way out of here." Kento admitted. Leo opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" He asked as he studied her worn out face.

"Yes. We'll put it into action first thing tomorrow morning." Kento replied seriously.

"Good. Get some rest. You'll need it." Leo replied seriously, as he took his post for keeping watch again. Kento went back to her corner and curled up next to Raph and before she knew it she was asleep.

To be continued….

Keep a look out for chapter 2 Help


End file.
